


【原创】【杜奇异】末日 Doom’s Day

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 一个满足各种私欲的爽文⬇️存档





	【原创】【杜奇异】末日 Doom’s Day

Chapter1

对于践行秘法之人，梦境并不只是身体休憩时亦惊亦险的短暂冒险，并不是在天亮时分便会忘却的甜美幻象。在亲眼，亲身会过梦魇本身之后，所有的梦境都变成了不断被他人窥探的自我意识的具象。隔绝入梦自然是维克托·冯·杜姆的日常防备，是他绝不允许任何人随意踏足内心的骄傲。而事实上，梦魇蚕食的噩梦领域仅仅是很少的一部分，巨大的精神以及魔力动荡也同样会在梦境维度的其他领域中响应感召。

杜姆很清楚地知道自己在做梦，即便是无比真实且不可控。不到万不得已他无需像斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇那样牺牲自己完美的防备换取对梦境维度不必须的影响力。于是他所做的只是站在原地等待梦影引导着他潜意识自发的下一个动作而非强迫自己醒来。令他没有选择后者的是其梦中罕见的内容。他正翻动着古老典籍脆弱泛黄的纸页，从未见过的手抄本，由他不甚熟悉的阿萨姆语或是孟加拉语歪歪扭扭地写成。那些古老失传语音的文字即便是他的万能翻译器也仅仅只能推测一二。写在法阵旁的文字显然是某种仪式的召唤祷文。模糊之中他听到自己的声音，被水阻隔一般震动的扭曲音调。周身的冰冷紧压着每一寸皮肤——即便是他理应穿着装甲——让他足以确信自己真的在水中。他张合的口中发出像是拙略地模仿着已经演化的声带无法发出的声响，水流窜在口腔停滞在食管之前，没有一滴冰凉流进他体内。

这个梦毫无预兆地结束了，束缚全身的水压退去，寒凉的气息压迫着他在莫名的恐惧中醒来。并不是由于梦的内容，而是残存的情绪和感受，鉴于他对于这股恐惧感从何而来全无头绪。他几乎可以确信有什么巨大的动荡发生在了全维度的魔法之中，绝不只是维度裂隙那么简单。上次地球魔法消亡时，不光是他的仪器，他自身同魔法的联系也在警惕地低鸣，念动的咒语不作回应；他足以触及窥探的魔法生物四处逃窜；通往一些维度的入口开开合合分崩离析。而这一次，他的每一个能量探测器都没有观测到任何动荡，有的只是全然的来自于精神源本的压迫感。

这种时候即便是他也必须向这方面专家咨询来龙去脉了，至于该行为到底是咨询还是逼问则取决于这位专家是否配得上他心中那独一无二的位置。

他面前工作台左边向下数第二个抽屉，一个古朴的盒子内，一块圆滑完好安置在天鹅绒布衬底中的多是蓝绿色的蛋白占卜石加上一点点注意力便可以呼唤任何能够感知到魔法的个体，除非————

无人应答。

这是斯蒂芬斯特兰奇失踪的第三个月。

通常来说占卜石的单向呼唤即便是对方不响应也会出现对应的影像，像是一个无形的跟踪摄像头，甚至能够保持给对方完美角度的正面大特写（耗能极高——而且是双向的，对方毫无波动可能只是懒得理你）。而杜姆手中的宝石只是微微发着光，没有出现那个披着红斗篷，会冲着他疲惫地笑一笑弯起浅灰蓝色眼睛的身影。

会发生这种情况的可能非常有限，要么是他把自己扔到不知哪个犄角旮旯的维度，要不是他又失去了魔法（据他所知——暂时没有），要不就是对方刻意地隐蔽了自己的踪迹。通常斯蒂芬会在需要长时间前往其他维度之前突然跑过来或者叫他过去，委婉地软磨硬泡一阵加上在其中一人的柔软床铺上滚上几圈之后结果有一大半是他会“被”陪同前往。斯蒂芬绝对不会像这样不辞而别。

三个月前，他的（控制狂）监视器显示斯蒂芬已经离开圣所48小时以上了，通常这也不会引起他的警惕，斯蒂芬常常一出门就是好几天，在他知道或不知道的维度同黏糊糊的触手怪大战几天几夜，然后带着一身恶心的不明物，每次都有，回到家把自己扔进浴缸里。但是当那只幽灵狗已经百无聊赖的开始在阁楼的各种法器中间穿来穿去，在有人敲门之后探出半个绿莹莹的透明身子将来访的客人一半吓跑一半劝走之后他就察觉到了异样。暂且不提那些被门口灌木打的鼻青脸肿，侥幸偷溜进圣所之后尖叫着满脸眼泪鼻涕跑出来的人。访客之中不乏有带着要紧事来寻求帮助的，有一次他甚至看到一个头上拖着半米长精神蠕虫的人在门口转了几圈之后又离开。斯蒂芬即便是出门也绝不会这样仓促，也不会放着这些走投无路的可怜人不管。他门上甚至没有贴着“维护中，暂时关闭，魔法相关紧急情况请联系xxx（旺达？恶灵骑士？或者地狱风暴？）”的字条。

杜姆不会羞于承认，现在的确是需要至尊法师出面的时候。

杜姆踏进无门酒吧时,并不存在的门上的门铃叮当作响，不可避免的引来了几撇目光，而不同以往的并没有迅速消散而是越积越多。所有嘈杂的声音都转变成或多或少不怀好意的目光聚集在了从未屈尊造访的不速之客。

常有人说，熙攘的人群突然同时安静是因为天使从他们上空飞过，人类深深植根于血脉的对于天堂造物的敬意让他们缄默。他们若是知道拉托维尼亚的居民称他们的国王为天使和救世主或许会当场为了憋笑而把嘴里的饮料或酒精全都呛进气管。当前情况显而易见是出于另一种敬意，或者说是敬畏。

“毁灭博士。”

耶利哥·德拉姆，巫毒博士，一手将叮咣作响的力高爸法杖杵在地上，从坐满了熟悉面孔的圆桌边站起身来率先打破了突然的沉寂。其他人也挺直了身子，一副防备的姿态，除却桌边两个火红的身影。

“你来这做什么？”猩红女巫眉头紧蹙盯着面前的人，先一步发问。

杜姆并没有马上回答，迅速的扫视一周，最后才瞥向一身红衣的女子，随后视野又聚焦别处。

“斯特兰奇在哪。”他命令似地质问道。

萨塔娜从鼻子里挤出一声轻笑，把玩着银白色的头发将它们卷在指尖，“哈，大忙人至尊法师，想想看都有什么人在找他。”恶魔之女对人类末日毫无畏惧。

旺达重重地放下手中冒着泡的紫绿交织的液体，几滴溅在桌面上变成了灰褐色。“我们倒想问问你，斯蒂芬两周前就该在这了——”

“你都找不到，我们还有谁能找到他。难道不是你悄悄把他绑到哪个地窖收藏去了？”萨塔娜依旧玩味地笑着。

“杜姆不会限制普通市民的人身自由——”杜姆向前了几步说道。

“是能当上至尊法师普通市民，还是能躺上拉托维尼亚国王床榻的普通市民？”

巫毒博士握紧了权杖，萨塔娜谈论的关于他以及至尊法师私生活的事在当前情况下都不足以让他这样惊恐，他曾与杜姆打过几次交道，对方的脾气绝不好过庆典烟花的火药，更何况用地狱火来点。萨塔娜现在说的每一句话不光是在烧着他的引线，同时也在往里面添料。

杜姆出乎他意料的并没直接动手，而是提高声音昭告道：“迟钝的蠢货，魔法界和地球危在旦夕，你们竟还能放任至尊法师不知所踪——”

“瞧瞧又是谁在说话了，既然你这么关心斯蒂芬——”

“萨塔娜！”耶利哥急切的大喊一声，伸手想要去阻止正在明目张胆地挑衅的恶魔。

“就应该亲自过来。”

一把三叉戟直冲杜姆面甲飞去，对方还没来得及抬手利刃就已经没入强韧的钢铁，附有地狱魔法的武器轻而易举地穿透了金属，有一支分叉甚至正好从露出眼睛的孔洞穿入。杜姆举起的手停在了半空，电火花在面甲下劈啪作响。

萨塔娜慢悠悠地起身，走向一动不动的杜姆抽出还插在他脸上的三叉戟，碎裂的面甲零散的掉在地上，本应出现的破碎模糊的血肉被一堆复杂的电路电线代替，最像是真人的只有逼真的破碎了一颗的眼球凸起在外。她甩掉三叉戟上缠绕的电子元件，仿佛那上面沾上了血液脑浆。毁灭机器人在面甲脱离之后发出些警报音的滴滴声，随后炸了个粉碎。

银发女子拨开刚刚抓来挡住灰尘的身边的大片棕榈树叶笑容咧的更大：“他冯·杜姆怎么可能亲自来这种地方，现在估计本人正在和纽约情人私会的指定别墅里喂狗呢吧。”她敲了敲吧台的木质台面，比划了一个手势示意她常点的饮料。

“维修费用记在你头上了。”重度晃动着罐子里的脑袋，旁边漂浮着的冒着黑烟的粘稠物流进了碗里。

此时，至尊圣所。

“医生真该庆幸我已经死了——或者说作为一个幽灵我不需要吃饭喝水也能活，不对不对我已经死了……”

维克托·冯·杜姆本尊现在正往一个狗食盆里添水。正如圣所住着的幽灵狗小蝙蝠所说，一个幽灵为什么会饮水进食这一点即便是仅次于至尊法师精通秘法的他也毫无头绪。作为一个能量体他大概也许要通过某种方式维持热量的平衡。他自己也对这只幽灵狗饶有兴趣，毕竟这牵扯到有机的非生命到底是不是存在灵魂，以及作为灵魂的这个能量实体消耗的是物体本身的能量还是物体灵魂的能量，诸如此类的问题。他曾经见过斯蒂芬以灵体形态跑去隔壁昆仑山上借糖——灵体形式的糖。

“养宠物不是都这么轻松的，他真该感谢我可以自己出门遛弯，或许晚上出门有那么点吓人，不过在纽约……”

“他在也不会遛你，不管白天还是晚上——所以，斯特兰奇临走前有没有说些什么？”

“说实话，就算我是只能说话的狗，也不代表我对什么魔法玩意儿都了如指掌，医生说的话有六成我都听不懂，三成我都没在听，你不如上楼去看看，他总是不让我随便穿门进去……”

小蝙蝠一边从碗里舔着水一边说的话变得含含糊糊，杜姆站起身来的时候收到了毁灭机器人传回来的自毁讯息和记录，不出所料没什么有用的内容，毕竟那是在他精神状态很特殊的情况下设计的AI，那机器人会说什么话他能一字不落的猜到，本身他也只是打算试探一下那些法师。圣所里才有他真正需要的东西。

走上那些变化无常的扭曲阶梯，他早已经轻车熟路，不会被这些自带防御机制的回廊困住。他按照正确的顺序和频率踏上台阶，略过一扇扇他和斯特兰奇曾经开启或者绝不能开启的门。他推开一扇门，在看到他喜欢的暗绿色的床单时面甲下的嘴角微微勾起。而他们蹂躏无数次的被子正凌乱地团在床上，就像是睡着的人突然被火警铃声吓醒跳床而逃留下的场面。他察看了床边常在的几个保护咒语，虽然能看出上一次施咒已经是一段时间之前了，可它们依旧良好的运转着，保护着空无一人的床。

斯蒂芬有时会在卧室里工作，毕竟由于梦境维度某位领主的影响他的睡眠质量一向不好，卧室里零零散散的也扔着些书籍卷轴和绳烛。杜姆正准备查看床头柜或者床附近有没有什么他遗留下来的东西而靠近时，床上的被子突然一跃而起，并不是被什么生物顶起来的样子，而是仿佛柔软的布料变成了一大片肌肉一样自己发力从床上飞了起来向他冲了过来，像是一只好几个月没见到主人的大型犬（楼下那只显然是个例外）一把把他拽到了床上。

物品因为经受魔法的波动影响而产生自我意识也不是稀奇的事了。虽然大部分法器都是出于要被作为魔法器具而使用制造的，可还有一小部分是在经历过魔法波动之后才拥有的承载秘术的能力，如同被放进强磁场的金属。在至尊圣所内的物品，不说是其下深埋的交错的灵脉根源，布满圣所的维度通路和大门，斯特兰奇自身就是一个行走的魔法反应堆，他接触的物品显然都或多或少受了些影响——更不用说是每天使用的物品。

杜姆将被子从身上拽开，柔软的布料紧紧绷着力道，没有用能量波直接把它轰成布料碎片和羽绒完全是想到了斯蒂芬上次因为他随便扔掉床单而生了他整整六个小时的闷气。被子被拽开之后团成一团缩在了床的另一边不再动作。刚刚它跳起掀开的枕头下面放着一叠手动装订的纸。

他马上认出那就是他在梦中见到的手抄本的复印页，仅仅只有几张。显然早在三个月以前斯蒂芬就已经察觉，或者说是受到了那个梦的召唤而开始了研究。照此看来，其他法师还没有任何反应和行动也显得十分合理了，或许在接下来的几周或几个月里他们才会开始陆陆续续受到感召，或者甚至在事情真正发生之前，那些不入流的法师也不会有一点疑心。

他翻看起手中的纸张，果然同梦中的相差无几，古老失传的文字，奇妙的召唤法阵，以及他未曾看到的书本的封页——那是一个任何对秘术有研究之人都会听过的传说，任何与不可思议现象有瓜葛的人都会知晓的名字，臭名昭著的禁忌之地，被时间遗忘的远古遗迹——一切都记述在这本不知去向的《波纳佩圣典》之中。


End file.
